goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Shimajirō's
Five Nights at Shimajirō's is a point-and-click survival horror video game. It is the first installment in the series. The game centers around a fictional 1990s era pizza restaurant called "Shimajirō's's Pizza", where the player must act as a night security guard, defending themselves from the malfunctioning, haunted animatronic characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. Five Nights at Shimajirō's' was developed in six months using the Clickteam Fusion 2.5 game engine. The game was first released in September 2014 on Desura and Steam. Mobile ports were later released for iOS, Android, and Windows Phone. ''Five Nights at Shimajirō's received positive reviews from critics, who praised its originality and atmosphere, and quickly gained a cult following. Gameplay ''Five Nights at Shimajirō's''' is a survival-horror game with point-and-click elements. Players act as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where they must survive their shift, lasting from midnight to 6:00 a.m. (approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds of real time, 4 minutes and 30 seconds on the mobile and tablet editions), without being jumpscared by the five Japanese animatronic characters that inhabit the facility, who are Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano'.''' The player sits in an office, given access to a network of security cameras throughout the facility to track the movement of the animatronics. Each animatronic character roams the restaurant and has distinct movement patterns, and most of the characters' movements take place off-screen. The camera feeds are dimly lit, and distorted one of the rooms only contains an audio feed. The cameras do not cover certain areas of the building, most notably the two hallways directly to the left and right of the player. The player cannot leave the guard room, but (s)he can close the doors for self-defense and briefly turn on lights in the hallways to check for animatronics. Use of these actions consume the player's limited electrical power; if the power runs out, the cameras become inoperable, the doors open, and the lights go out. Once these things happen, the screen will go pitch black and Shimajirō Shimano will jump-scare the player, provided the player does not reach the end of the night in the meantime. If the player is jumpscared by any of the animatronics, (s)he must restart from the beginning of the night. The game has five levels comprising five "nights" in the game, each increasing in difficulty. Completion of the main game unlocks an even more difficult 6th "night", and completion of this level opens up a "Custom Night" during which the player can adjust the AI difficulty of each individual character. Plot Taking place in June of 1994, 11 year old Nathan Shimada has started a job working as a night watch security guard at Shimajirō's Pizza, a restaurant owned by Benesse Corporation hoping to earn money for the premiere of The LIon King. Nathan’s predecessor leaves a voicemail message each night (until he is killed on Night 4, after which there is just garble) and explains different aspects of the history of the restaurant. He explains that the restaurant's animatronic animal characters, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippi Sorano, come to life at night because their servomotors would lock up if they were left off for too long. The employee warns Nathan that if one of the robots encounters a human after hours, it will automatically assume that the human is an endoskeleton not in costume and the robot will "forcefully stuff" the person into a spare mechanical Shimajirō Shimano costume, killing the person in the process. It is hinted throughout the game that the restaurant has had a troubled past. The man on the phone mentions an incident called "the Bite of '94", which involved the loss of a person's frontal lobe. Newspaper clippings in the restaurant's east hallway reveal that a reported mass murder occurred on site, which supposedly occurred when a Land of Make-Believe Federation agent lured five Challenge Island kindergartners (A 6 year old girl fox, a 6 year old Sakurako Koinuma lookalike girl dog, a 5 year old girl giant panda, a 6 year old boy giraffe and a 5 year old boy shiba inu) into a back room and murdered them to prove that Barney is way powerful than Shimajirō. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses", implying that the children's dead bodies are hidden inside the animatronics and the children's ghosts are possessing them. After the seventh night, Nathan moves up to 5th grade for his bravery and courage.